


unexpected changes

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: just a small OS about Tessa and a man..





	unexpected changes

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah, if your hw is not finished, you are not allowed to read this.

Annabelle was sitting on the floor, going through all of her pencils to find the one she was looking for, you know that perfect shade of yellow, when she suddenly looked up. She had always been interested with colours and as soon as she had understood that she could draw she's been doing that. " **Mommy, how did you meet daddy?** " Her favourite thing to discuss with others were her skates, skating and the way she could go faster than her cousin on the ice. But sometimes, all she wanted to know was the past and what happened there and how and why and all of these questions were specially reserved to mommy and daddy. Her uncle has once tried to answer to the simple question of "how does time works, what makes the past, the past?" and as soon as his mouth has started to move. She had turned around so fast, finger pointed to him, other hand on her hips and declared "Not you, uncle Danny." then she had processed to turned back to her parents, impatiently waiting for an answer.

 

Tessa smiled at her oldest child, pressed a kiss to the top of her head before straightening and holding her hand up for her daughter to take. " **You really wanna know, sweetheart?** " Annabelle was quick to nod her head, smiling hugely at her. She pushed herself up and walked around the table before dropping into her mommy's laps, her favourite spot. One that she misses more than she can express with her 7 years old vocabulary. She just got a baby brother and as much as she loves him and is proud to be his sister, she misses having her mommy for herself. She snuggled into her mother, nodding slower than the first time. She smiled and did the one thing she has only ever done with her mother, spreading her fingers in between her mothers, her pinky joining her ring finger, recreating the hand hold her parents have done a million times before. Tessa smiled and squeezed gently. " **Hey, baby girl, it's okay.** " Her hold relaxed a little bit and Tessa could see the pink spots on Annabelle's cheek. She didn't like to be called out on silly things, but Tessa needed to make her daughter understand. " **Luke is not taking your place, you are still my favourite baby girl. I know, daddy and I are spending more time with him than you, but it's because you are such a big girl, you don't need us as much.** " Tessa was trying to make it easy for Annabelle to understand. The young girl looked up at her mother " **But..but I need you Mommy, al..always.** " Her lips trembling, eyes watering, Tessa needed to act fast or her daughter would end up having a breakdown. She pulled on their hands and hugged her daughter to her chest, arms around the small but strong body that was her daughter's. " **Shhh, baby girl, mommy is here. I will always be here.** " " **and you'll always have me, kiddo** " Scott's voice broke the silence and Tessa smiled. Annabelle had always been a daddy's girl, and Tessa knew that so she opened her arms to give her the opportunity to move into her dad's arms but when the only movement she got was a deeper snuggle and tiny arms closing even more tightly around her, she understood than right know she needed her mom and their unique bond.

 

Tessa shouted a sorry look to Scott and he smiled, shook his head and came closer to still kiss their daughter and of course, pressing a tender kiss to his wife, murmuring " **It's fine, she needs her mommy more than me right now, and I'm glad to see you two together, like that, again.** " Tessa smiled and kissed him one last time before turning her attention to Annabelle. Running her hand up and down her small back, she also pressed kisses to her hair, holding the still trembling body against hers. Annabelle was one of those kids that never cried, never complained, never yelled and never tried to make herself more interesting by throwing a tantrum. She was always smart and quiet and only talked when deemed appropriate which wasn't always the case for her parents. Seeing her like that, shaking in her arms, because she was doubting herself and her parents' love for her was breaking Tessa's heart in half.

 

Completely lost in her thoughts, Tessa missed what Annabelle was murmuring against the skin of her neck. After catching up and lowering her face to hear her daughter, she felt the tears, the ones she had tried so hard to keep at bay, running down het cheeks. " **I don't want you to send me back, Please. I promise I'll do better. I'm sorry. I'll train better at the rink. Please don't throw me away**." All of this was broken by small sobs and broken breathing. Without thinking, Tessa stood up with her daughter in her arms and held her tightly against her chest, she smiled when little legs wrapped around her waist and the arms that was currently around her neck, tighten even more. " **Hey Annie..** " Tessa waited to get an answer before continuing. " **Can you look at me, please?** " Annabelle looked up immediately, craving her mom's attention. " **Hi sunshine**." The young girl couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips and she pressed her forehead to Tessa's. Her hands moved and grabbed at her cheek as she had always done. " **Hi mommy** " replied Annabelle with a mix of a sob and a laugh in her voice.

 

Tessa placed her hand in the middle of Annabelle's back and pressed their chest together, gently as not to shake her off. She then, turned her head slowly and pressed their cheek together and took deeper breathing, hoping and praying that it would work and that her bubbly little girl would come back. Tessa wanted to jump up and down and throw her fist in the air when Annabelle's breathing slowed down to match hers and her heartbeat slowed as well. " **I love you my Annie. You will never lose me, or daddy.** " Annabelle nodded and smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before burrowing her face in between her neck and shoulder. " **I love you mommy** " They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other. A thing they used to do a lot before Luke's arrivals.

 

Annabelle had pulled away and asked to be let down, knowing that their moment was in the past Tessa let her go, without a one last really tight hug, just to make Annabelle laugh and cried "Mom, I can't breathe." Annabelle has returned to her drawing and for some time, all Tessa did was looking at the pearl that was her daughter. She walked next to her and couldn't help the way she bent down and kissed her hair, murmuring a soft always into her hair.

 

 

Annabelle realised that her mom had never answered her question. She then decided to go on a quest to find her. She did, after a few minutes, hugging her dad in their unique way that she had always witnessed. She smiled and perched herself on her chair at the table, simply happy to look at them and have this moment with her parents only. After some quiet minute, she decided that she wanted in as well. She jumped silently off the chair she was using and walked to her parents, holding her hands up. She grabbed onto their elbow and processed to pull their attention, smiling hugely at them. Scott smiled and picked her up. " **Hi there kiddo. You okay?** " Annabelle nodded and kissed his cheek, before falling against her mother. She needed to be closer to her, because her relation with Scott hadn't suffer that much with Luke's birth. So Annabelle, found herself sitting in her daddy's arms while leaning on her mom. She looked up and smiled at her mom when she kissed her nose. " **Mommy, you haven't answered my question....** " Annabelle had talked in her fake whiny voice, just to make Scott laugh which he did and she smiled even bigger and her accomplishment. Making her parents smile and laugh was such an important thing for the youngest of the three that she tried to make it happen everyday.

 

" **Oh right! Sorry Annie** " Tessa was about to move away from Scott but her kid didn't let go. She wanted to be sandwiched in between her parents, the safest place in the world and her favourite one. Scott was laughing and pulled the three of them out of the kitchen to sit on the couch, he put Annabelle down for a second, sat down and pulled Tessa on his side where she snuggled as always before their daughter joined the mix and sat herself right in the middle but this time instead of leaning on her dad as she would usually did, she fell on her mom, shoulder slumping making her look smaller. She immediately grabbed her Mommy's hand and placed hers around it, holding onto it. " **Ok, I'm ready Mommy. You can tell me!** " Scott laughed at the impatience and excitement in their daughter voice. " **What are you ready for, kiddo?** " Annabelle turned a look to her dad as if to say 'Duh dad' which made him laugh harder. " **She wants to know how we met, babe.** " Scott smiled and looked at his daughter to get the approval to tell the story as well as his wife. Annabelle smiled and nodded, holding her other hand for her Daddy's to take. " **Once upon a time, I was at the rink with aunt Carol, and I was waiting for a partner. I was supposed to try-out Ice dance this day** " Scott began telling the story, eyes glassy with memories. " **I had arrived at the rink really early and was kind of scared but Gran-Gran wanted me to try it out, so I took the ice and a hand immediately found one.** " Tessa kept talking from her point of view. " **I took her hand and since then I have never, ever let go of it** " Scott looked at Tessa and smiled. " **and I will never let go either.** "

 

unexpected changes

I was getting ready to go to the airport, my suitcase was next to the door, my personal items shoved into a backpack and my gift for him in the cutest manly paper bag I was able to find. I was the most excited I've been in a while, taking in consideration that I was actually working my dream job, which included touring with a team and helping them deal with the stress of competition. But knowing that it was finally time to go home, and when I mean home, I mean wherever he is. I took my phone out to text him our usual "about to embark on the journey to you." which always made me giggle at how ridiculous it sounded the first time he sent it to me. Thumb hovering over the send button, my eyes were drowned to a notification, sliding the notification bar down, I clicked on it and frowned when in bright red letters was written Flight AE456 cancelled. I immediately clicked on the link below it and read through all of the airport jargon just to get informed that there was an aircraft maintenance going on. I sigh and let myself fall on the couch, slumping into it. Instead of sending the text I had planned on sending, I delete every single words and type the simple

 

my flight got cancelled, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry. Love you.

 

Not expecting an immediate answer, I put my phone down and looked up, staring at the ceiling. I was debating if I should go out or simply relax. I wanted to go home and spend some quiet time with my man, but of course life would get in the way. I was about to get on with my life or what I could accomplish in the little time that I had when my phone started to ring, not expecting any call, I grabbed it and looked at the ID caller, smiling when his face was on it.

 

**\- Hey babe**

**\- So now, you have to make an aircraft maintenance happen to make us stay apart?**

I laughed at his shenanigans and let myself fall on the couch again.

\- **of course I do! you are such a pain sometimes. I couldn't even muster the strength to text you.**

I tried to keep my voice level, not giving anything out.

**\- I know you Tessa Virtue, and I know you are lying to me.**

**\- and what if I am? losing the battle with myself, I murmur. I miss you so much. I love it here and working with the team, but I want to be able to have both I should.**

**\- I miss you, so much. We will be reunited soon and we'll work on getting you back home or move home wherever you go.**

Sniffling, I closed my eyes and try not to have a complete breakdown in the middle of my living room, while talking to my boyfriend.

**\- You can't say stuff like that and expect me to be fine afterwards. I love you. I wish i still had my Miles-point to change my flight or I don't know. I just wanna be with you..**

**\- Babe, use mine. Wait I'll transfer them. If it can help out I'm happy to give them to you. I want to see you too.**

 

After talking some more with him, we cut off the call and I decided to leave the house for a little while, just to think of something else. It was a beautiful day out and I needed the fresh hair. Checking my phone every 10 minutes to see if my request of switching flight was taken or not, I walked right into a puddle of water and drenching my shoes, socks and pants. Running back to the house, it started to rain. Not stopping until I got into my room, completely wet. I took off my clothes run into the shower just to get warm faster and then started the process to dress myself again, only discovered that the only clean top that I had left in my suitcase was a man sweatshirt and a legging. Changing as fast as I could as not to lose the warmth I had gain from the shower, my phone beeped and I squealed when i got the notification signalling that my flight home was indeed in 3 hours.

 

Running down, grabbing my things and hailing a cab. I was on my way to the airport before I could even realise it.

 

Sorry, seems like I won't be able to move my flight. x

 

I smirked at my phone, ready to surprise him and be with him again. As much as I loved my job, nothing could equal spending time with the man I love.

 

I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Love you. x

 

My heart melted a little bit at his text and I smiled while handing the money to the cab. Getting off and then walking through the airport in order to get through security and drop off my bag and everything. I was really excited to go back home. I made a bee line to the gate and waited there impatient to board and go home.

 

I'm gonna take a nap. I'll text you when I wake up.

 

 

 

Landing in Montreal, after a 6 hours flight was everything. Stretching and walking out to get to the baggage claim. I remembered to text him, pretending to have just woken up from my nap. I grabbed my suitcase and walked to the taxi drop-off place, hoping to get one fast. As if the world was working with me, a yellow car stopped in front of me and I smiled as I was loading my luggage in the truck of the car. Sitting down, I gave the driver an address and smiled at the thought of finally going home. I felt rather than heard my phone going off in my pocket, pulling it out I smiled at his picture popping up but decided not to take it.

 

After a 20 minutes drive, the cab pulled off the street and before I could even say Thank you I was by myself in front of my house. I walked to the door and open it as quietly as I can with no such luck. I cringed, hearing the loud noise the door was still making. God, I told you to do something about it. I walked in and gave up on trying to be discreet but knowing that he had fallen asleep again after I hadn't responded to his call.

 

I let all of my things downstairs, I would have the time to unpack tomorrow, after spending some time with him. Opening the door to our room as silently as possible, I stopped dead on my spot. Holding a hand to my mouth to hide the happy sob that slipped through my throat. Walking faster, almost running to the bed. I couldn't get faster to my spot. Shedding clothes, until all I had on my was my underwear. I finally slid into this bed that I missed, sliding to this man, the one that has been sharing my life for 28 years now. I felt him wake up and before I could move, his lips were closing over mine.

 

  * ******Good evening, Mrs Moir.**




End file.
